reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Trains
Trains, or steam locomotives, are the core method of travel across the vast expanse of the West. The railroads are the lifeblood of the American Continental West during the time period of Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. In Red Dead Redemption, the railroads allow quick travel over long distances, similar to the subway system in Grand Theft Auto IV. Marston can board trains while riding on horseback by pressing the appropriate button, which triggers him to leap from his horse onto the train. While riding on the train, Marston can stand up and walk around the interior of the train, and move about the other carts by climbing on top of them. Marston can also climb into open box cars while on the ro of of the car by using the appropriate button press when prompted. There are two train lines, each with a circuit that takes about a day to travel: *The red line covers New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso, going through Armadillo, Benedict Point, Chuparosa, Las Hermanas, Casa Madrugada and MacFarlane's Ranch. *The blue line covers West Elizabeth and Hennigan's Stead, going through Blackwater, Manzanita Post, MacFarlane's Ranch and the Pacific Union R.R. Camp. Trivia *All trains require a driver and fireman. The driver regulates the speed, the valves, and keeps look out, while the fireman puts the fuel source (in the game's case, wood) into the firebox. However, both trains lack a fireman, and the driver does all the work. This is impossible in real life. *Originally it players could take part in a train heist in an attempt to gain a large sum of cash. This feature is not included in game, save for one story mission. *In single player, trains are shown on the map. *Hogtied NPCs can be placed on railway tracks. If a hogtied female NPC is placed on the track, this unlock the Achievement/Trophy Dastardly. If a train runs over the NPC, the body explodes in a shower of blood and limbs. *Killing anyone on the train, including the engineer, will cause it to slow down and come to a halt. After a while, the train will begin moving again with no engineer. *Marston can't actually control the trains. *The two trains occasionally meet at the same place; however, they just run right through each other. *Oddly, many people seem to run frantically into the coach while boarding the train, as if they were running away from something. *Trains do not appear in multiplayer. *The lasso cannot be used on a train, nor can hogtied victims be placed on a train. *The 4th level of the sharpshooter challenge requires that the player shoot 5 birds while standing on a moving train. *When players stand on top of the train, they will glide slowly from side to side, and may fall off. This can be negated somewhat by crouching. *You do slip no matter where you stand, but once inside there isn't really much of a risk of falling off after all. Though care must be taken when between the different carts. *''"All Aboard"'' can be heard from the conductor before the train sets off; however, the conductor is usually sitting down, and his mouth does not move. *The Red train travels throughout the lower part of the American map, and Mexico, while the Blue train remains in America at all times. *The Blue train travels faster than the Red one. *The logs the engineer throws into the boiler stick to his hands and will not actually fall into the firebox. They vanish when he reaches for another one. *In the game's opening, the train that John boards takes him from Blackwater to Armadillo, however there is no such train that travels between these two destinations in the game, the furthest the Blue line goes is to MacFarlane's ranch. *The Blue train does not show up alongside the red train until later in the game. *The Mexican defense train never shows up outside missions. It is replaced with what looks like an exact copy of the Blue train. *Wild animals can cause the train to hault for a few seconds. The train will whistle, the animal will walk off of the track, and the train will continue on. *Marston is able to stand on the locomotive, whether it be stationary or moving. *The train will only whistle when approaching or leaving a station, or when and after it stops for a wild animal to cross the tracks. *At stations, the bell rings twice before the train sets off. The first time while the Conductor shouts "All Aboard", and again right before the train whistles and sets off. Oddly enough though, the bell never actually moves. *If the player hit the train conductor with the fists he will fall over and be pushed back but he teleports back to the front of the train. And if a weapon is pointed to him, he just doesn't react. *The blue train can be used as a way of out-running any law enforcment after you. The train wont stop if you get on with a bounty and you can even fire on your pursuers. *Calling a faster horse will make it follow you alongside the train. If it gains speed, it can cross over the tracks, but most of the time it will get run over. *The two lines in the game are run by the Pacific Union Railroad (Blue train), which is a refernce to the real Union Pacific, and the Southwestern Railroad Company (Red train). Gallery File:957922_20100318_790screen001.jpg|The old world meets the new world in a more literal example. train2.jpg rdr_train.jpg Achievements Category:Transport Category:Redemption Transport